This application generally relates to the field of wireless connection and communication between a mobile device and a peripheral device, such as a wearable device. Peripheral devices using wireless technologies may be configured to maintain a wireless communication connection with a mobile device (e.g., a smart phone) either through establishing the connection on-demand or establishing an always-on connection. Problems can be encountered with maintaining or establishing such a wireless communication connection. For example, the user may move one of the mobile device or the wearable device such that they are no longer within communication range of each other. Also, signal interference or other factors may cause the connection to drop. Therefore, there may be a frequent need to reestablish the wireless communication link between the devices. However, conserving battery power is also an important design consideration in such mobile computing devices.
Establishing a wireless connection may also introduce problems with the quality of an existing connection between the mobile device and another peripheral device. When attempting to establish a connection, a device may employ a frequency scanning technique across the baseband for the connection technology. The scan may involve sending signals on multiple frequencies of the baseband in order to discover another device listening on a particular frequency. This multi-frequency scan may interfere with an existing connection using the same connection technology causing degradation in the quality of the existing connection and the transferred data.